Sparks
by MakotoChan4Eva
Summary: The Pokedex Holders have settled down and had families. But their children are kidnapped and taken to a facility called the School, where the scientists have taken an interest in Pokemon-human hybrids. And the story begins there ... ACCEPTING OCS!


**A/N. I haven't been on fanfiction for a while, 'nuff said. So I plan to finish this story. Hopefully I will, if you guys are niece enough to review. I forget a lot of things about Maximum Ride, haven't read it in a while, so the whitecoats ... just read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either series, but none of the characters from each except for the 'Dexholders are coming.**

**Act I: Of Beginnings**

I stared at the TV expressionlessly, watching as Bugs Buneary had another one of his advetures with Daffy Psyduck. Ever since my parents had left to go to Fiore for that special Pokedex Holder meeting thing, things had been a bit peaceful. A bit being the key word. But with my friends, nothing's ever peace and quiet for long. I guess I should introduce myself. I am Celeste Oak, daughter of famous trainers Green, the Trainer, and Blue, the Evolver. I come from a big family and I have five other siblings.

My mom's naughty. Very naughty. I'm 12 years old, and I've already finished two journeys - through Kanto and Johto, and I have to wait till my little sister, Azure, turns 10. You probably figured out that she's 9 years old. Azure's a troublesome little kid. She likes to prank the rest of my siblings a lot. Except for me and Cobalt. She NEVER pranks me and Cobalt. You don't like Cobalt when he's angry - and me, well, I'm just Azure's favorite. Cobalt is older than me by 4 years, and he's a real perv. I swear, if he flips Ri's skirt once more, I will -

Forget about that. Ri's my best friend, daughter of Red and Yellow. Her full name's Cerise, and she's really hyper. I don't do hyper. She has a hopeless crush on Cobalt, she just won't admit it. And then there's the twins - Hunter and Forest. Hunter is dark, brooding, and monotone. You know, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome except for the handsome. Forest is light, heartened, and expressive. The twins are 12 years old like me, but they're younger by ten months.

Yeah, my parents work fast. And then there's the new baby of the family, who's only one year old. Her name's Jade, and I swear she's the cutest baby in the whole entire world. Even Hunter thinks so.

So anyway, I'll introduce the rest of the Dexholder kids to the rest of you, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Anyway, with my siblings and my friends running around ... I was handling it.

Barely.

I tried to calm everyone down, with Hunter's help, but he couldn't care less. I decided that was getting me nowhere, so I just gave up, and here I am, sitting on the couch, flipping channels until I find something decently amusing. I felt something move next to me. I turned to see Ri and her Pikachu - Rai - next to me. "Hey. What are you doing? Our parents are gone - have a little fun, Cel!"

"I don't do fun either," I said to her, giving her a _Now shut up _look.

Ri rolled her eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Hunter."

Hunter looked up, his face impassive. "Cerise, don't drag me into this."

Ri turned her attention back to me and had her eyebrows raised. I shook my head. "I am not - I repeat, _not _spending time with him." I flicked my head over to Garnet, son of Gold and Crystal. The guy's just like Cobalt, minus the anger issues. At 13 years old, he'll fuck anything that walks. Well, fuck any female that walks. And that he thinks is sexy.

"Fine, but at least move around," Ri sighed. "You can't just spend the rest of the weekend on the couch. Go get me food."

"This is my house, you know."

"I've made my mark on it."

"In away, I'm kinda grossed out by that comment." But I got up anyway and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I headed down into the living room with fast paces. Turning the door knob, the door swung open, revealing two really suspicious looking guys.

"Can I help you?" I asked, at least trying to be nice. One grinned. "Where are the Pokedex Holders' kids?"

"I'm one of them," I said, deciding to tell the truth. You know in those movies when the bad guys ask you to say something, and you refuse, something bad **always **happens? Yeah. I heard the other guy mutter, _One down, a lot more to go..._ or something close to that. "What do you want?"

"You'll find out soon enough, babe."

Ugh, it's just one pedophile after another!

"Don't call me babe - I'm twelve, old man," I interrupted him before he could say more, and he closed his agape mouth. "Now answer my question. What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? _You_."

**A/N. May seem a little rushed, but I haven't written in a while. So, uh, OCs! I need you guys. Help me! It needs to be a Dexholder kid, age ranging from ten to sixteen. We need 3 more SpecialShipping kids, 3 more MangaQuestShipping kids, 3 FranticShipping kids, 1 Emerald kid, 1 Silver kid, 1 CommonerShipping kid, 1 Pearl Kid, and 2 ChessShipping kids.**

**Make sure the names make sense.**

**Here's the OC form:**

**Name: (E.g. for a SpecialShipping kid make it a red/yellow gemstone, or a shade of those colors)**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (10-16)**

**Appearance: (Be descriptive!)**

**Personality:**

**Parents: Red x Yellow (OR) Gold x Crystal (OR) Ruby x Sapphire (OR) Emerald (OR), Silver (OR), Diamond x Platinum (OR) Pearl (OR) Black x White**

**Pokemon: (Only one shiny allowed, no legendaries)**


End file.
